1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple input/output power converter and a fuel cell vehicle with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, fuel cell vehicles and hybrid vehicles have a plurality of DC-DC converters to equalize voltages and control discharge and charging operations among a plurality of units such as a fuel cell, a battery, a power drive unit for a motor, a power drive unit for an air pump, and a power drive unit for an air conditioner because these units requires different input and output voltages.
The DC-DC converter converts an input voltage into an output having a desired voltage using a power storage function with a capacitor and the like. If the larger power (high voltage with large current) is required, the larger capacity of the capacitor is required. Thus the size of the capacitor becomes large, which increases a weight of the DC-DC converter and a required space. In addition, this also increases the production cost.
JP 2005-224060A, JP 2002-118981A, JP 2002-118979A, and JP 2001-204106A disclose power converting systems with various types of connection between units.